1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic agents which are novel derivatives of 4-amino-2-piperidinoquinazoline. Such compounds are useful as regulators of the cardiovascular system and, in particular, in the treatment of hypertension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The therapeutic properties of a variety of quinazolines, including 4-amino-2-[(4-substituted)piperazin-1-yl]quinazolines are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,836 describes 4-amino-6,7-dialkoxy-2-[(4-substituted)-piperazin-1-yl]quinazolines wherein the 4-substituent is hydroxy, alkoxy or hydroxyalkyl. The products are valuable hypotensive agents.